


I'll Save you Both

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Childbirth, Injury Recovery, M/M, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Gift for SkellyTelly I'm a huge fan i wanted to give them as much love as i could hope you enjoy.





	I'll Save you Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



Today was like any other day at the sea, Seagulls chirping and shitting on the shore, the morning sun warming up the ocean, the smell of fish in the air, and the sound of foghorns from the ships. Stretch was doing his usual daily routine, getting up at noon, getting dressed, and heading out to go join the other fishermen. The only difference was usually him and his fellow friends from work weren't catching a lot of fish from the past month. "Well somethings fishy *snirk*" his pun making the others laugh.

 

Today he decided to end work early to go to his favorite restaurant and bar to get a drink the salty shack is what its called. Stretch has been coming here for so long he made friends with the owner of the place always knowing what he orders and gives him his favorite food and beer. 

" Hi Stretch how you've been matey?" The owner asks. "eh nothing too different just not catching a lot of fish its been like that for a week though no biggie." Stretch and the owner were chatting for about 5 minutes when the T.V. on the ceiling suddenly calls a breaking news getting everyones attention. 

 

"THIS JUST IN FOR THE 5TH TIME THIS MONTH TWO LOCAL FISHERMEN HAD REPORTED MERMAID SIGHTINGS WHILE FISHING!"

 

"ugh again, another mermaid sighting why has this been happening?" Stretch asks annoyingly "Well i've always believed in Mermaids me dad saw one he told his friends and no one believed him guess things like that happen" The owner said.

Stretch never believed in mermaids so he's never impressed with the sightings "well i'm gonna head home got some stuff to do." the owner waves goodbye "Ok matey see ya"

\-------------

 

After heading home in the evening he was tired, well Stretch is always tired no matter what. After heading out the end of the shore where his house was he suddenly caught something in the corner of his eye. It looked like he saw a flash of a dark yellowish color he then darts his head to the direction in the sea shore near the huge rocks. Stretch saw something else. Blood it was fresh and looked like a small trail leading to a cave. 

"what the!... i saw something hope its not a person with blood sharks could get in and follow the smell." Stretch jumps off the wooden bridge and goes in to he shallow water barely over 2 feet of water. 

Stretch walks slowly to the cave entrance " H-hello, anyone here?" He asks quietly to not make a scene if anyone was watching. No answer but he swear he heard a small splash followed by a groan or something like that? It was enough to get Stretch to go in "ugh...hey its ok i'm just gonna go inside i won't hurt ya." He takes one step in and hears a louder moan followed by a splash.

there was a small path with a tight turn he takes it and peaks his head in to a big cavern but what he saw almost made his Soul pop out of his chest. 

There was a huge ass Mermaid Skeleton, it looked nearly 6-7 feet long it was a dark yellow it was looking down at first but when Stretch gasped it darted its head up like a startled doe it made a loud noise it looked so scared it was too scared to move it had a deep scar on its chest, but then Stretch's eyes dart to another thing. Its belly was swollen and huge it couldn't be just fat it was clutching it and its chest it was pregnant. 

Stretch couldn't breathe then he breaks his own trance " i-i-i y-y-our a-Mermaid?!" It was all he could get out " the MerSkeleton looked so scared it was hurt and tried to move but its wincing made Stretch instinctively try to calm him down. "whoa-whoa wait don't be scared its ok i'm not gonna hurt ya." He knew it didn't believe him but he didn't want the MerSkeleton being seen like this.

 

"hey its ok see look i don't have a weapon i'm not gonna hurt you but damn Your a mermaid i thought they weren't real!" The merSkeleton stopped struggling just kept his distance it made another sound then tried to speak " y....you....won't" Its voice soft, and soothing it was barely a whisper " *gasp* you can talk? I y-yeah i won't hurt ya ok see but uhm...look its not safe out here for you out here i know a lot of fishermen and they might wanna catch ya and i can see you've been attacked but hey i can take you home with me i'll fix you up and well i dunno what to do about that" He pointed to his belly The MerSkeleton looks down and blushes " ugh...y-yes....you'll....help...me?"

He was starting to look cute "Yes i'll help you i'll take care of you ok ugh...need a hand?" Stretch offers his hand to help him up but he looked pretty heavy with his length and belly he was hesitant but he slowly took Stretch's hand. "ok i donno how to do this but the water might help by the way do you have a name?" 

"h....hickory" he said shyly 

"aww cool name, ok Hickory i'll get you safe." Hickory still looked nervous but a little calmer, he had less fear in his eyes. but Stretch's chill attitude must've what helped him earn his trust a bit.

\---------------

Stretch wen't to his house with Hickory in tow he was so heavy Stretch felt his spine almost snapped He went to his house and thank the stars Stretch has a big Bath tub in his bathroom. "ok sorry bout the struggle are you ok?" He asks as he places Hickory in the tub and turns on the water "Y-yeah i'm fine." he didn't sound too fine but at least he must feel safe to be away form predators.

"ok i know the tub is still not quite big for a lot of swimming but i do have a bigger tank in my basement but it'll take a while to fill up and you need urgent water so hope its ok" 

"its...f-fine" 

"ok i'll go get the first aid kit man that looks painful"

Stretch come's back in with the first aid kit he didn't wanna ask how he got the scar but he did anyways.

"w-well last month i was out fishing but two fishermen saw me and they tried to harpoon me t-they didn't g-get a direct hit but o-one slashed my chest... it didn't directly hit me like a scratch if you know what i mean." 

Of course on T.V two fishermen spotted him he was the mermaid everyone was reporting on. 

"ugh..you're so lucky there's no marks on your belly your baby must be ok...ugh...m-may i?" Stretch lifts his hand near his bump he wasn't expecting Hickory to except it but he took his hand and placed it on his bump. it felt hard and smooth definitely a baby bump.

"so cuz of this there are more out here?" 

"y-yes well...not a lot left were a little rare." 

So that explains why their existence is such a mystery. 

"ok well i patched up the wound how do you feel now?"

"B-better way better."

Hickory gently places his hand on his chest it was cute Stretch was starting to feel attached to him. 

"well...i'm gonna go to bed my rooms right here so if you need anything just call." 

"alright... thank you so much."

Stretch leaves before his cheekbones turned red. 

 

\-------------------------

 

It was early in the morning Stretch was sleeping soundly then he hears his name being called "STRETCH!" He darts awake what was wrong. Stretch goes to the bathroom seeing Hickory sweating, gripping the rim of the tub "Hickory are you ok?" Hickory shakes his head " i think the baby's coming!" 

What already was he that far along? 

"What oh shit, i-i ok just don't panic you're not alone what should i do?"

" *huff* Just-stay here."

Stretch immediately goes to him and holds his hand and rubs his shoulder "ok i'm right here Hickory it'll be ok."

Hickory Breathed deep and waited for the next contraction to come Stretch placed his hand on his bump to time the contractions they were two minutes apart.

"ok i think on the next contraction push." Stretch said not an expert on childbirth but he does know when contractions are very close mean.

"ok...*huff huff*"

After 15 minutes of pushing and crying Hickory had felt the folds on the pelvic area in his tail stretching out and feeling the ring of fire Stretch didn't want to look down but Hickory was too scared he had too help him get through this. 

"That's it Hickory you're crowning i...i see a small tail"

It was enough for Hickory to look down for a second in awe, he took his hand to feel it and catch it, then another contraction hits harder than ever before Hickory let out a loud yelp and pushed hard.

Then something gave the rest of the features came out ribs, arms, and a skull, a lot of yellow fluids filled the water in the tub Hickory instinctively reached down and pulled the Baby MerSkeleton to his scarred chest. 

It let out a soft cry it was so tiny and cute looked like a mini Hickory both were in awe.

Hickory was tired but in good health, stretch pets Hickory's head. "Hickory, i'm so proud of you you brought new life into the world."

Hickory had tears of joy and he looked so happy. "t...thank you so much...you didn't just save me.... you saved them as well."

Stretch wasn't the type of person to accept a lot of compliments or give himself a lot of credit but he was too happy to be annoyed by it. "eh glad i could help you, well what should we do now i mean when your fully healed i'm scared of the other fishermen finding you now." 

Hickory thought for a moment "well i know i can't stay but maybe i...i dunno" 

Stretch saw that look at the end Hickory doesn't wanna leave and stretch doesn't really want him too "well you can stay here with me i lived alone for years and well i would like come company." 

Hickory perked up "i can stay?" 

"if you want you can, you can stay as long as you want"

Hickory smiled brightly almost shedding tears " I..thank you i don't know what to say" 

Stretch and Hickory Hug It felt so nice the Baby looked at Stretch wanting to see him and Hickory offered Stretch to hold the little guy and he gladly took them snuggling into his arms.

\---------------

A weak later Stretch gets the big aquarium tank set up and put it near a hole to the open ocean to get food Hickory adjusted well and so did the baby The new found family went to a hidden lagoon that was under Stretch's house where the cave that led to it and they all swim together happily the baby learned to swim well Stretch and Hickory get into a hug with the baby and then a little kiss. 

Which never failed to make Hickory giggle.


End file.
